So Called Heros
by Datguy7788
Summary: Have you ever wondered how our favorite zombie killing crew would react if they were a team at Beacon. Follow them as they try to find out where they are and how they can get back. This is not the end of them, this is just the start. COVER IMAGE DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME. NOR DOSE RWBY OR CALL OF DUTY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** _So I was sitting around playing origins and I thought to myself, "Why isn't there a crossover with zombies and RWBY?" So I decided that I would do my own kind of story. Still if you are reading this then I hope you enjoy!_

"Look at what you did you IDIOT!" Edward removed his glove and smacked Nikolai on the back of the head.

Nikolai put down his shotgun and poked the dead body, the legless zombie was crumpled up on the floor. "I swear I did not do anything!"

"You probably did it in one of your drunken rages you pathetic slob." Takeo smacked the drunk with his sword hilt.

"OW!" Nikolai rubbed his head. "Why you hit Nikolai? Nikolai did nothing, he was watching zombie like he was asked then it went dead. Again."

Dempsey took the opportunity to intervene, "Hey maybe we should be more concerned with the start of the next wave?" Dempsey put down his skull crusher and reloaded his HK115 Oscillator.

Richthofen put back on his glove and began to reload his Afterburner, "Though the American is an idiot for once he is right. Even though my last pretty is dead there is no more. Why hasn't the next round started?"

Nikolai continued to rub his head, "Maybe zombie is broken?"

Richthofen looked around the abandoned theater, he knew that his plan could not continue if they were stuck in this damned theater. He knew the teleporter was the only way out but as long a Samantha was in control of this area they could not escape successfully.

Dempsey reloaded his guns "So now what doc?"

Richthofen took out his Wunderwaffe DG-2 and inspected it to make sure it had no faults, "The teleporter was able to transport us not only through space but also through time. I believe that when the teleporter it overloaded with 115 then the capabilities of transportation are unlimited."

Dempsey began to scan the room for zombies, "That's great doc but what about the next wave. We wont have time to transport all hastily if were being overrunned."

"No, I believe that this will not be a problem. Samantha has exerted all the physical force she can in this location and is no longer able to reanimate the dead. She can not control the pretties without a steady stream of 115 and she has used all of it up."

Nikolai scratched his head, "So… she gave up?"

Richtofen briged his nose, "Yes Nikolai, she gave up."

Takeo pulled out his sword and wiped all the blood away, "Like a honorless demon she runs when she realized my ancestors are protecting us."

"My ancestors make me drunk!" Nikolai took out his bottle of Vodka and began to drink it down.

Takeo put his sword back into the holder, "You make me sick you utter drunk."

"Stille! We have work to do!" Richthofen loaded his Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"Hoha, let go kick some ass!" Dempsey walked into the teleporter.

Nikolai drank the last of his vodka and threw the bottle on the floor stepping into the teleport, "Come comrades, adventure awaits!"

Takeo loaded his phantom and stepped into the teleporter, "I will not rest until this plague is exterminated!"

"Yeah, we shall work together! So much fun!" Richthofen said as he began to calibrate the teleporter.

"So doc? Where to next?" Dempsey said.

Richtofen continued to calibrate the teleporter, "Where we go from here is of no relevance to you, just bring your winter coat."

Dempsey scoffed, "What ever, we just going to sit here or what?"

"Calm down American. All will be relieved for now sit still like a good little soldier and wait, for, this!" Richtofen said as he adjusted the last wiers. "Good now we can depart."

Richtofen stepped into the teleporter and activated the internal engine. He fired up the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and slowly began to wrap his finger around of the trigger.

Dempsey was still on edge, "So we leaving now or what?"

Richthofen was annoyed by the American but he knew that he would soon be rid of all them, "Now is the time to ask when we leave but where we go!"

"Yes! We celebrate now!" Nikolai took out his "extra" bottle of vodka and began to chug the bottle down.

"NIKOLAI NO!" Before Richthofen could stop the durkand from spilling his precious liquid on the control pad NikolaI finished the bottle and threw it on the control panel. The vodka spilled all over the mainframe and electricity spilled over. Our "heroes" warped in a golden light surrounding their very essence. Before any of them could react they found themselves being transported away from the abandoned theater and into locations unknown.

* * *

><p>Beacon Academy<p>

"Does anyone else smell alcohol?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N:** _So this kind of story isnt meant to be taken seriously. This story is just for fun and I hope you get some entertainment out of it. I haven't thought all the way through on what kind of stories I want but stayed tune._

"I repeat myself for a second time, Nikolia, you idiot!", Richtofen sat up from where ever he was. He was tired, he found himself somewhere he didnt expect. He seemed to be in a field of some kind but he couldn't tell, it was dark and the moon did not shine down to reveale their location. "You are still alive, aren't you?"

Silence. Richtofen stood up, "Sound off if you still can."

Richtofen heard the groans of his allies, transporting had made them weak.

Dempsey was the first to get up, "What the hell was that doc?"

Takeo was the next one, "Is it not clear, the drunk has ruined everything."

Nikolai chose to keep laying down, getting up took too much work. "It not my fault, Nikolai just take the time celebrate great victory."

The german could not take the time to explain Nikolais mistake, he needed to find the nearest 935 base and build a teleport with the supplies he could get.

Dempsey began to look around for his gun, it was hard to see in the darkness. "Where the hell are we? I can't see shit."

Richtofen looked to the sky, it was clearly night time. But the cloud were obstructing the moon. "We need to re-group. Find your weapons."

"What the hell does it look like I am doing german?" Dempsey continued to look for Skullcrusher.

"It darker than russian night, third wife thought she could hide from me in it. How wrong she was!" Nikolai continued to lay down in the grass. It was the first time in a long time that he had time to relax, he was going to enjoy it.

"Everyone stop moving, we wait for clouds to move to get a better view of our surroundings. We don't want one of us falling of a cliff. _Though it would be nice to see how fall the drunkard could fall before he died._" Richtofen stood still, he knew the kind of trick Samantha could play and he could not take the chance.

The group stood still waiting for the clouds to pass to illuminate their sournding. They got their wish and the clouds moved to reveal the moon, however, they were not prepared for what they would see next.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, RWBY Drom<strong>

"Yang what are you talking about?" Weiss continued to sharpen her nails, she wasn't going to stop just because of the ravings of a mad woman.

Yang jumped down from her bed, she swore she smelled alcohol. "Guys I'm serious, how do you not smell that. It's so strong."

Ruby stopped cleaning crescent rose, "Yang, how do you know what alcohol smells like?"

Blake looked up from her book, any day of the week she would have told her partner that she was crazy. However for once she was right, she had smelled alcohol all day but she didn't want to say anything. She didn't want her new teammates to question her sanity. "You're not crazy Yang, I smell it too."

Yang crossed her arms, "Why didnt you say something earlier?"

Team RWBY had just formed, this was their first night together and there was still tension in the air. Weiss was still mad about not being leader, Blake was frustrated she was working with her sworn enemy, Ruby was trying to make friends with her new teammates, and Yang was concerned with the smell.

Blake put down her book,"Would you be concerned if someone walked up to you and told you that the air reeked of alcohol."

Ruby was still confused, she was trying to figure out what they were talking about. "What does alcohol smell like?"

Yang knew she couldn't tell her sister what it really smelled like, but she wanted to know that she wasn't going crazy. "It kinda smells like markers."

Ruby looked up from crescent rose, "Oh! That smell, yeah I smell that too."

Weiss finally put down her what she was doing, "Clearly we have a gas leak and I recommend we leave before you get more stupid."

Blake eyed the Heiress, "It can't be a leak, I have smelled it all day. There is something else going on."

Weiss couldn't care less, she need to get to bed earlier so she could study tomorrow morning. She would show everyone else that picking Ruby as team leader was a horrible mistake. "What ever, it is not our concern."

Blake looked at the window, "I don't know where this is coming from, but I know that something is going to change."

* * *

><p><strong>Time and Location Unknown<strong>

Our band of misfits look up at the night sky only to see that the moon is in ruins. They could now see that were in some sort of clearing in the middle of the forest. Dempsey was still looking for zombies, Takeo was trying to figure out where they were, Richtofen was screaming in his mind now that he couldn't get to Gryphon station, and Nikolai was concerned with the fact he only had one more bottle of vodka.

"Mien Gott! What has happened to the moon!" Richtofen feel on his hands and knees, his plans for power were ruined.

"Where the hell are we german?" Dempsey said as he continued to scan the forest.

Richtofen ignored him, "Why would Samantha do something like this, was she so desperate she rather blow herself up?" Richtofen began to to pound the ground and curse it in his native tongue.

Dempsey would have ignored this but something caught his attention, "Um Richtofen, you feeling okay?"

Richtofen looked up, Dempsey only called him by his name when things were bad. Clearly something was wrong. "What is wrong? Is there something behind me?"

Dempsey shook his head, "Nope, you just sound funny. More funny than normal."

Richtofen got up from the ground and began to pat himself down looking for wounds, but something was wrong. He wasn't bitten or scratched, if anything his uniform was clean now. It was was new but one thing was wrong, it was smaller. "Everyone stay still." Richton grabbed a flare from out of his pocket and popped it creating a red glow. When the clearing finally became illuminated the heros saw what was wrong. Richthofen was wearing a cleaner version of his uniform, minus the swastika, and the height. Now Richthofen was much younger, in his late teens around 16-17.

Richtofen looked at his hands, there were no scars from the times he cut up people. No blood under his fingernails. For the first time in what seemed like forever, no voices in his head. Richtofen looked as his new body, "What the hell happened to me?!"

Dempsey couldn't hold himself together, "HAHAHAHA! You look ridiculous doc, you're a kid now."

Richtofen looked up the American and his eyes went wide, "What are you talking about, look at yourself!"

Dempsey looked down, he was wearing a modified version of his jacket from the first world war, it was a bit darker but the thing that surprised him the most was that he was smaller. He looked at his hands, they too were clean, no blood, no puss, none of the badass scars he had accumulated. "Great, now I'm a kid!"

Takeo looked at his uniform, it reminded him greatly if the one he had worn during the first world war. He had his pony tail back but there was one difference. He wore long sleeves and his vest was a bit smaller. His boots were black and he too was smaller, but he already knew that. He could sense something was wrong since the beginning and it didn't bother him, "I will kill the plague now matter what form I take. Child or not, I will bring honor."

Nikolai was now laughing like a mad man, his thick voice echoing through the forest. He wore a mix between his current uniform and the one from the first world war. He had his hat, gloves, and boots form the first world war. Instead of the gray vest however he had a green one and the pants from his current uniform. He loved becoming a child, "Now that I am child, I can drink more. Two kidneys means more vodka! We should celebrate."

The group of once badass adults were now baddass teens and unfortunately for them they could only carry one weapon now, two was too much.

Richthofen was about to smack Nikolai but he was unmotivated. How could this happen, first he didn't know where or when he was, the moon was gone, and now he was a child. If things could get any worse Richtofen would just shoot himself now to get it over with.

Dempsey knew that he need to move on, every basic instinct told him to but he knew that staying put was their best option, "Hey guys, we should make camp for the night. We leave in the morning and try to find out where the hell we are."

Richtofen laid down, what was the point? His plan was ruined. He had nothing left, "Go ahead American. If you need me, I'll be right here. Crying."

Dempsey rolled his eyes and looked at Takeo, even though Takeo didn't like him they were both warriors and understood what needed to be done. For the next hour Dempsey and Takeo set up a campfire and built a small camp with bedding for all of them. Both Takeo and Dempsey turned in early while Nikolai spent the rest of the night trying to get Richtofen into bed. Eventually he succeeded in getting the German to bed and went to bed as well. Unknown to them though a pair of yellow eyes were watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

Glynda Goodwitch was looking at the monitor Ozpin had bought up, there was a large red dot on the map right in the middle of the emerald forest. She looked to Ozpin, "What do you think it means?"

Ozpin put down his coffee, "I'm not sure, but I do know that this spike of energy in the forest is not natural. Something or someone is in the forest and by the amount of power there I don't think they're there to pick flowers."

Glynda had never seen a power spike this large before and was concerned with it so close to the school, "What should we do then?"

Ozpin pressed several buttons on his desk, "I just sent a probe out into the area to scout it out, by tomorrow morning we should have visual. When we can detrimen what it is I want you to take some students out and investigate the area."

Glynda looked at the red dot, "Don't you think it would be more wise to send a team of teachers instead? What ever this is I don't think the students are ready for this."

"We can't alert anyone of what we found, we need to keep a low profile. Sending in the teachers would arouse suspicion and we don't know how the student would react. We need to keep things calm." Ozpin then took a sip of his coffee.

Glynda picked up her scroll and began to read through the list of students she could take with her, "I trust you, I just hope this doesn't blow up in our face." She was about to leave when Ozpin stopped her.

Ozpin looked around his office, "Do you smell alcohol?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: **_I am really happy to see that people are enjoying my story. Luckily for me these chapters can be short because its just for fun, not to be taken seriously. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and when I finish updating my other story then I plan to release a schedule (I'll probably won't keep to it though)._

Nikolai woke up to find out that he had one extra bottle of Vodka. Unfortunately it was labed "Emergency Only" but he knew that not having Vodka was an emergency. He wasn't going to drink it now he was going to wait until he could find more Vodka latter. Still if he couldn't find some new Vodka by the end of the day someone was going to die.

Dempsey had ditched his HK115 Oscillator and put into a bag he and Takeo had made with some leaves and branches. It was holding everyones weapons, they couldn't hope to carry two guns at once anymore, still they could use these guns as extras when they ran out. He was examining his new body, he was felt stronger. Sure he wasn't old enough to buy drinks but he still could kick ass, also the jacket made him look even more badass. He could get any girl now. Still he had a mission and the mission came first. His group need to get out of this forest before they got ambushed, he wasn't sure by what be he could swear he heard something at night. Something that was just waiting to kill him. Could be zombies, could be something worse. He looked at the German, he was useless now, he could even bring himself to get up this morning. They had to drag him out of bed, literally. Still he did save his life ever once and a while and marines, never abandoned their own. "Hey, is everyone ready to head out. I say we head out before something worse happens."

Takeo nodded his head and sheathed his Katana, he need to be ready for any kind of emergency. Something was telling him that this place was wrong, he could feel it in his very core. "Which way American?"

Richtofen looked up from the rabbit he was eating, "What's the point? Are you going to walk around for days and months until you find help? What then, do you even have a plan?" Richthofen began to tear up, "Plan, I used to have one of those."

Tank couldn't take it anymore and marched over to Richtofen and picked him up by the collar, even since they had aged he was now taller than the doctor "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you even Richtofen?"

Richtofen sighed, he could care less. "Why do you continue to fight, there is nothing now. No novices, no pretty ones, NOTHING! WHY DO YOU FIGHT FOR NOTHING?"

Before Richthofen could say anything else Dempsey bought up his fist and punched Richtofen in the face. He let Richtofen go and he dropped to the ground. Dempsey glared at the doctor "You know, during the war I head of a man. The locals were absolutely terrified of him they would say, starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but beware the Doc. Then I finally figured out that man was you, I was a little excited. Watching you in action I could see why they said such things. Now though, that man is gone. Nothing left but a shell. You could sit here and cry about this and that but a real man would move on. The Doctor would pick himself up and find something new to torture or kill. Your no Doctor though. Sit here, die if you want I don't care the rest of us are moving on."

Tank gestured at Nikolai and Takeo, they both gathered their belongings and followed. Before they could leave Richthofen cried out "Wait!"

He picked himself up and stood up straight, "I may not have a plan or even someone to guide me anymore but no one TALKS TO THE DOCTOR THAT WAY!" Richtofen began to laugh maniacally "I WILL RULE THE WORLD! THE DOCTOR WILL BRING RUIN! I WILL HAVE POWER!"

Dempsey walked over to Richtofen and patted him on the back, "Alright the Doc is back."

Richtofen eyed the American, "If you ever speak to me like that again I will cut you up to little pieces."

"What ever Doc, just load up." Dempsey reloaded his Skullcrusher.

Richtofen went for his Wunderwaffe DG-2 but before he could get it a black monster ran into the clearing. It immediately went for his gun and reloaded it, Dempsey ran up to the monster and fired several rounds into the monster head. The monster dropped dead letting out one last scream.

Dempsey reloaded his gun, "THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Before anyone could respond several more of the black creatures ran into the clearing. The zombie team reacted and circled up. The black creatures began to circle the zombies slayers.

Richtofen eyed the black creatures, "I count twelve."

Dempsey already had picked out his prey, "I got these three."

The rest of the zombie slayers eyed their prey, they had worked together for so long they could talk without speaking. The creatures growled and and snarled their red eyes trying to destroy the teens.

Dempsey was the first to move and ran towards his three new prey. He jumped in the air and fired his grenade launcher into the mouth of the creatures. The creatures head exploded into millions of pieces dropping dead. Then next creature clawed at Dempsey but he ducked under the claws and fried the entire clip into the monster's body. "TAKE THAT PUSS MAGGOT!"

The finale monster roared and got on all fours and charged at Dempsey, he was too fast for Dempsey to handle and the monster clawed at Dempsey arm. The man yelled at the monster drew blood from the Americans arm. "You call that a cut?" Dempsey pulled out kinfe. "I'll show you a cut!" Dempsey dodged and weaved like a boxer avoiding the monsters claws. He drew blood and sliced the monsters throat open, while the monster was stunned Tank jammed his knife into the monster head. Splitting the creature's head open Dempsey stomping out what was left, he knew to destroy the head or nothing at all. "Thats right, never fuck with a Marine!"

Takeo eyed his targets, he was unafraid of these new demons and he would show no mercy. He would not use his gun like the other idiots, he didn't want to attract more creatures. He drew his Katana and sliced at the first monster, killing it instantly. The second monster clawed at him but he blocked it with his Katana and then counted splitting the monster down the middle. Only the last one remained and before anyone could react Takeo dashed toward the creature and sliced it into tiny pieces. He ended this fast, he wasn't going to waste his time. "Know that you monster filled me with honor." He wiped the black blood from his Katana and sheathed it

Richtofen looked at his new victims, they were not his pretty ones. He wanted them alive, he wanted the blood, he wanted the kill. Richtofen warped his finger around the trigger of his Wunderwaffe, "I must ask, did someone named Samantha send you?", the black creatures continued to growl, clearly they were not intelligent. Richtofen sighed, "Fine, I'll just have to cut you up after your dead." Richtofen laughed and ran towards the creatures. He graceful dogged the monsters ducking under their claws. Then when he lined up all the monsters he fired his Wunderwaffe and a blue ball of energy fired out. The energy ball connected with the first monster and created a trail of electricity that connected towards the other two turning the monsters into black crisps. Richtofen looked over his new prize, "I can't wait to see what kind kind of effects element 115 have on you. Besides turning you into a crisp."

Nikolai was last, he had the same amount of opponents growling at him. Nikolai looked down the barrel of his Hades he only had two shots, but he only needed two. He ran towards the monsters and fired his Hades directly into the stomach of one of the creatures. The creature fell down dead while its companies charged towards Nikolai. Nikolai dodged the attacks bring out a empty bottle of vodka he had drunk yesterday. He dodged another swipe of the monster's claws and shoved the Hades directly into the monster head. He pulled the trigger causing the head to explode, he then used the empty vodka and smashed it on the head of the last creatures. While it was stunned he ran up to the monster and shoved the broken glass into its throat. He slowly released his Hades then pulled the trigger blowing up the last monster. Nikola spit on the corpse of the monster "This is what happens when you fuck with a Russian."

The group got back together and examined the carnage they had just unleashed. They reloaded their weapons and Dempsey wrapped his wound in some cloth. Richtofen bought out his tools, "These things reminded me greatly of the hellhounds. I wonder if that was an evolved version."

Nikolai began to drink the emergency Vodka, "If they were hell hounds then why there no announcer to announce… that."

Richtofen walked up the least damaged crops and began his examination, "I am not sure, that could be part of their evolution. At the moment I am unsure, give me a hour to examine the body."

Dempsey wiped his knife clean of the black goo, "The hell were waiting for you to play around with the dead body."

Richtofen looked up from his experimentation, "Wrong again American, we need to make sure that whatever these things are they aren't carrying some sort of infectious disease. Until further notice we stay here until I can determine that you are no longer a threat."

Takeo drew his blade and placed it on Dempsey neck, "We stay."

Dempsey knew a lost cause when he saw one and threw his hands up "Fine, whatever."

The group sat down while Richthofen began to dissect one of the bodies. They fiddled around, playing cards, inspecting their weapons, there wasn't a lot of small talk. That was until Nikolai noticed his precious liquid was low.

Nikolai stopped cleaning Hades, "We should get more Vodka Nikolai is-"

Before Nikolai could finish his sentence a large bear like creature came charging towards him. It let out a mighty roar and swung at Nikolai. Nikolai was not prepared and he lost his most precious item. His Vodka. The bear creature had smashed the bottle into a million pieces and let out a trumpet roar.

Nikolais eyes went wide, his last bottle gone. His last salvation. His hope. His love. This bear had murder his love! Nikola let out a roar "**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Nikolai charged at the bear and tackled it to the ground. He raised his fist and began to smash the bear head. "**YOU BREAK VODKA!**" Nikolai brought up the bears head and landed one final blow that exploded the bears head. "**I BREAK YOU!**" Nikolai was frothing with rage! How would he ever calm down again?

This whole event had no affected his comrades. They simply looked to each other and Richtofen got up from his experiment and produced a small flask from his boot. He handed to Nikolai who immediately began to drink down the contents.

Richtofen sighed, "Great, I don't think that will keep him passive for long. Were going to need more Vodka and soon."

Dempsey looked around, there was no way they could find some if that just sat around waiting for the crazy one to finish his play time. "Maybe we should move out doc."

Richtofen returned to his experiment, "Kinine, we stay here."

Dempsey looked at his wound, it was mostly healed now. "At least tell me I'm not infected."

Richtofen counted cutting into the body and taking notes, "You'll be fine American but I need to run some last test before we move on. Escapcily with that new body we could get a clearer understanding of our enemies."

Dempsey crossed his arms, "Fine, just hurry up."

Unknown to the group however one more pair of eyes were watching them. The robotic eye had recorded everything since the Grim attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

Glynda had seen a great many things in her life, things she would like to forget. This was one of them. The way these kids had basically torn apart the Grim sickened her. Then there was experiments the shortest teen was running. They would scare the hardest criminal. Glynda had just spent the last few minutes try not to vomit. Then the Ursa attack and the biggest one had… exploded a Grims head. This was the last straw for Glynda, she vomited her lunch into the nearest trash can. She looked back at the group expecting them to be shocked or stunned but they acted like nothing had happened. This was fucked up.

She regained her composure and continued scrolled through the team rosters. She need a team that could talk to these boys. She scrolled through the teams until she came upon team RWBY. Sure they were young but hey were perfect for the job. They had the perfect blend of personality that at least one of the members could try to talk to them and connect on some level. She clicked on the team and sent a message out to their leader, she just hoped they would be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **_I really don't have much to say, I am just glad people are enjoying the story so far. Anyway, the long awaited moment. What happens when zombie slayers meet grim slayers?_

"I'm so excited!" Ruby continued to bounce around inside the airship. "Our first mission is going to go great."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Calm down Ruby."

Ruby bounced her way to Weiss, "How could you not be excited? Our first mission as a team and it's all mysterious and secretive. It's going to be amazing!"

Yang continued to load her Ember Celica, "I have to admit I'm excited too. Going out into the Emerald forest on some top secret mission sounds cool."

Blake looked up from her book, "We should take this seriously. Were not sure what is out there and we should be prepared."

Weiss looked out the window of the airship, she knew that if she could prove to everyone that she deserved to be leader then surely they would assign her on a new team. She wasn't sure how she would do it but she would find a way. She couldn't sit here much longer and listen to this child, she was so, so, so infuriating! She just had to wait and soon she would be rid of them.

Glynda looked over the video the drone had captured. She had gotten over the initial shock but it was still a little disturbing to watch. She was looking for any sign of recognition, anything that would associate them with any of the kingdoms. However she found none, there was nothing to associate with. They looked like they just came out of a cave. They seemed confused and shocked from the Grim. And the little ones experiments, he looked like he was trying to figure out what kind of animal it was. Like he had never even seen a Grim. Still she was hoping to find some new info and turned on the drone from its hiding spot.

* * *

><p>"Nikolai is not going to make it, tell fourth wife, I hate you." Nikolai fell down on the ground in a dramatic fashion.<p>

Dempsey stopped cleaning his wound, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Nikolai looked up from the ground, "I am dying comrade, I am not going to make it. Nikolai's vodka is gone, he has nothing left. Kill him now. Put Nikolai out of his misery."

Dempsey loaded his skull crusher and pointed it at Nikolai, "Okay."

Nikolai immediately shot up, "Wait, don't kill Nikolai yet. He hasn't had time to tell six wife about girlfriend."

Dempsey sighed, "Can we move out now Richtofen? I'm getting restless and Nikolai isn't going to stay like this for much longer."

Richtofen looked up from the crops he was playing with, "I finished a long time ago American."

Dempsey was pissed now, "Then why the hell are we waiting here?"

Richtofen wiped his hands clean of the black blood, "We need to keep up appearances, we were being watched."

Dempsey looked around the forest, "Being watched, by who?"

On the word, Takeo stepped out of the forest with a drone in his hand. He threw what was left of the drone into the clearing. It exploded into a million pieces as Takeo walked up to the German and handed him several large sacks full of water. "This soulless machine thought it could hide from me. It quickly learned what it means to have honor."

Dempsey looked at the flaming wreckage, "What the hell is this?"

Richtofen began to filter the water with some strange chemical he had produced, "I don't know American, why don't you tell me?"

Dempsey eyed what was left of the drone, it didn't look familiar. However he could make out one word, _BEACON_. "So what now?"

Richthofen began to play around with the chemicals, "We wait, whoever sent that machine clearly knows where we are. We wait for them. After that I say whether or not we move."

Dempsey looked around the clearing, there was no way that they could be ambushed. They would see their attackers coming. Surprisingly they had gotten a really easy spot to defend. It was about goddamn time. "Fine but we also need some Vodka for Nikolia or were screwed."

Richtofen poured his new chemical into a bottle then poured the water into the same bottle. "What do you think I was doing idiot. This should recreate the same effects at the Vodka Nikolai loves so much."

Nikolai ran over to Richtofen, "I heard Nikolai and Vodka."

Richtofen handed Nikolia the bottle of his special brew, "Here you are my durkered friend. This should keep you happy for some time. There are also some bottles over there. You're in charge of packing them up however."

Nikolai counted how many bottles he had compared to the days in the month. It would last him this month but not the next. He would need to ration it. "Deal."

Richtofen looked over his allies. He was stuck with them now, still wherever they were he knew that they would not be alone for long. It was time to meet the guest that had sent the robot after them. It was going to be so much fun!

* * *

><p>Glynda was looking over the last few minutes that the bot had sent back. The group was still doing the same thing. They were sitting around while the short one did his… work. Something was off though and before she could react a face appeared on the screen and the feed was cut. One of the group had seen the bot had reacted violently. They knew someone was watching them and they had lost the element of surprise. She was hoping that she could clean up quietly and quickly but that wasn't the case anymore. She need to stress diplomacy.<p>

She looked towards the pilot, "What is our ETA?"

The pilot looked at her watch, "Five minutes."

Glynda got up from her seat and walked towards the new team. The youngest one was still bouncing off the walls while the other three were trying to get her to calm down. She cleared her throat and all the girls sat back in their seat.

"As you know, our mission is to investigate an anomaly in the forest and determine if it is a threat or not. I'm not going to lie to you girls we are not sure what kind of danger we might be facing so I urge you to follow my instructions to the letter. Are we clear?"

Ruby raised her hand, "Why didn't you get a team of teachers to deal with this if it so dangerous?"

Glynda sighed, "We believe that this situation is a learning experience for you. Now are there any more questions?"

Blake raised her hand, "What are we going to do if we encounter an enemy?"

Glynda looked at the young team, "Stay behind me and support my actions. We only need to to investigate, we don't need to engage without reason. Are you ready?"

Yang cocked Ember Celica "Lets Rock and Roll."

The intercom sprang to life, "We have landed."

Glynda looked out the window, they were just outside the clearing. "Good, now lets head out and let me do all the talking."

Team RWBY and Glynda stepped off the airship and prepared themselves for whatever they might encounter.

* * *

><p>Dempsey looked up from his card game to see a giant plane come down from the sky. He was ready. "Hey Richtofen, we got company."<p>

Richtofen had already seen the plane, "Good now let me do the talking, we're not sure who were talking to or what language they even speak."

Dempsey looked at Richthofen, he became the shortest once they had become younger. He seriously doubted anyone would listen to him. Still it was better not to piss him off, he needed a better way to tell him not to do the talking. "Are you sure they will want to talk to a Nazi?"

Richtofen put his glove on, "It matters not, we shall have either peace or chaos."

Dempsey sighed, "Fine what do you want us to do then?"

Richtofen stopped for a moment, "Who ever the are probably already know we are armed so there is no reason to hide it. I say you stand behind me weapons drawn."

Nikolai looked up from his new treasure hoard, "I'll do whatever you ask as long as you supply the party to the red menace!"

Takeo stopped cleaning his Katana, "I will do whatever necessary to protect my honor. I will not hide."

Richtofen smiled, his puppets still danced. "Good now get ready we have company."

On cue a tall blond woman stepped out of the forest with several small children behind them. Never in Richthofen's dreams did he expect to find this. What was with their appearances? What part of the world were they in? He looked them over, he thought English would probably be best.

Richtofen walked up to the tall woman and extended his hand, "Hello there, how are you?"

Glynda looked at the teenager who extended his hand. She had seen what these hands have done and she was a little hesitant to shake it. Still she needed to stress diplomacy. She returned the favor and shook his hand. "Fine, can I ask what you are doing out here?"

Richtofen cleared his throat, "It seems me and my comrades have become stranded in this forest. Me and my comrades are military and if you could you direct us to the nearest military outpost we would be most grateful."

Glynda looked over the teens, sure the biggest one could pass in the military but the rest of them didn't even look old enough to drive. Why would he say he is military? Also she didn't like the way one of them was eyeing her. He was holding his gun and he looked like he was waiting for an excuse to let loose. "I would be glad to, if you could just tell me what military you belong to I would be happy to point you in the right direction."

Ruby was trying to pay attention to the conversation but she was enthralled in the weapons they were holding. She wanted to see how they worked, especially the one the biggest one was holding. It looked like it as made of wood but stronger, it had black lines running through it and it seemed to be pulsating. She wanted to play with it so bad but she was on a mission. Still she had to admit, they all smelled funny.

Weiss was stunned, who were these people and why did they say they were military? They couldn't be older than them and there was no way any military in the world would accept them. Weiss just couldn't take it, the one that was talking pissed her off the most. He reminded her of all the stuck up assholes she had known growing up. He seems entitled even though he didn't do anything to earn it. Weiss couldn't let this continue, "I'm sorry are we supposed to believe that you are in the military."

The little one turned his gaze to Weiss, "It is not polite for children to interrupt adults when they are speaking."

Weiss was steaming! How dare he talk to her that way! She was about to tell him off but Glynda put her hand over Weiss mouth.

Glynda couldn't afford to lose any amount of goodwill they had. "I'm sorry for that. There still in training."

Dempsey was looking over the new people. Their attire was something else. Dempsey couldn't take it. Especially the smaller blond, if someone dressed that way when he was a kid they would be beaten. Dempsey had a feeling he was in Europe or something, only they would wear such outrages attire. Still the taller blond reminded him greatly of his wife. He couldn't help but look at her, she was a carbon copy. Something wasn't right.

Richthofen was confused, what could these children possibly be training for? Nurses maby? Still why would nurses wear such odd attire. It didn't matter, he need to get to a 935 base. Build a new empire from the ground up. "Its fine, now if you would be so kind I would love it if you could take us to the nearest military base. I promise once we get there you will be greatly rewarded."

Glynda nerves had calmed down, she didn't want anyone to get agitated and start killing. "I would be happy to, what kingdom do you hail from?"

Kingdom? What the hell was this woman taking about, did she mean to say nation? Why kingdoms? Richtofen didn't like it, regardless he need to know where they were going. "Where exactly are we?"

Glynda was even more confused, first they show up at of nowhere and now they didn't even know where they were? Still better to just answer the question and move on. Hopefully once she got back to Beacon she could interrogate them without the fear of attack. "You are in the kingdom of Vale."

Nikolai looked up from his Hades. Where the hell as Vale? He knew every part of Europe like the back of his vodka bottle. He had never heard of Vale, he also didn't like the littlest girl eyeing his weapon. She reminded him of a small monkey. He hated monkeys.

Richthofen was still confused, first there was their attire, then their accents, now they were in a country he had never heard of. Had the teleporter transported them through time? If he had a time frame that might make the image clearer. Still, location first. "I'm sorry, but where is Vale?"

Glynda as confused, no had ever asked here something like that. Vale was Vale, simply as that.

Richthofen could see that the tall woman was confused. She must be a simpleton like the American. "I mean what country is Vale in? Perhaps America, Germany, Canada, _god-forbid._"

Weiss knew every city on the plant, she knew each kingdoms population, income, and especially dust output. They were not such city or kingdom by these names. She was pissed, here was this asshole acting like he knew everything but here he was making up fake places. Clearly they were some crazy homeless bums, but what didn't make sense was the fact that they were in the Emerald Forest. How did they survive?

Glynda couldn't let this continue, she rubbed her head and came up with a solution. "I think it would best if you came back with us to Beacon for the time being. Is that fair?"

Richthofen turned back to comrades. Both Nikolai and Dempsey were itching to fight while Takeo and the girl with black hair wouldn't stop staring at each other. It was like they were having another conversation that didn't involve anyone else. He couldn't afford a fight now, he didn't know what capabilities these people had. "You have a deal, and your name?"

Glynda just realized that they didn't even know each others names, "You can call me Glynda."

Richtofen smiled, this was the start of something wonderful, "My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: **_Hey all, I just put up my schedule for the next year. Hopefully you continue to enjoy this story but if you're in the mood for a more serious zombies story I recommend you check out Malefic Crossover and his story. It's really good. Also if you're in the mood check out my other story, Grim Dawn. Anyway, hope you enjoy watching our favorite zombie killers adapt. Poorly._

Ruby walked over the the biggest one, he was sleeping but she had an important question."Hey, why do you smell so funny?"

Nikolai looked up, he and his comrades had just arrived at this place called Beacon. After the ordeal in the forest they all climbed aboard the airship "Glynda" had arrived on. While on the airship he had learned several things. He learned about the Grim, Hunters, Aura, Dust. He wasn't really interested, still the German wouldn't stop asking questions. As soon as they arrived at Beacon the woman known as "Glynda" went off to fetch the boss of this place. Nikolai hated authority but they need help right now. So Nikolai did what any good Russian would do, drink Vodka until you fall asleep. He picked the far corner of the room they were waiting in and laid down. Apparently it was some locker room, but it smelled too clean to be a locker room. Unfortunately his pleasant dream of marrying his darling Vodka was interrupted when the monkey girl shook him awake.

Nikolai looked at her, his vodka soaked breath filling the air around them. "What you want?"

Ruby couldn't help but ask why he smelled so bad, sure they all smelled funny but he smelled the worst. "I asked why you smell so funny."

Nikolai looked at the monkey girl. She was short and too hyper just like monkey. Last time he had seen a monkey it had stolen his Vodka. He hated monkeys. "Go away."

Ruby wouldn't give up, she put on her puppy dog face and got as cute as possible. "Can't you please tell me?"

Lesser men would melt, Nikolai was not a lesser man. "Nikolai said go away. You do that now, yes?"

Ruby began to pout, "Come on, just tell me and I'll go away."

Nikolai closed his eyes, "No."

Ruby wasn't going to give up so easily. Slowly she made her way to the weapons all the new people had put in the bag Glynda gave to all of them. She really wanted to play with their weapons. She tiptoed closer and closer until she made it to the bag. Slowly she opened it up and saw a weapon paradise. There were all sorts of guns. She had to play them, she had too! She grabbed what looked like a shotgun but before she could inspect it closer she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the big one glaring down on her.

"What are you doing with Nikolai's weapon?"

Ruby's mind ran, she needed a good excuse. "I saw a bug and I was just trying to kill it." Perfect.

Nikolai hated it when people touched his guns. Still this little girl probably didn't know any better. Nikolai grabbed his Hades and put it back in the bag. Nikolai sighed and took a swig of Vodka, "I answer questions if you answer mine. Then you leave me alone."

Ruby almost screamed, she was so excited. She had so many questions. She grabbed the the funny smelling boy and sat him down. First things first, "Where did you get that gun?"

Nikolai sighed and took another swig from his bottle. He didn't really know how to explain how after he killed enough zombies then he would walk up to a chalkboard hit it until a gun would militarize out of thin air then took said gun and put it into a machine that he wasn't sure how it worked. He was going to answer another question, "Let us start with with names. Name is Nikolai, now you."

Ruby was confused, "Wait your name is Nikolai?"

Nikolai scratched his head, "Last time Nikolai checked."

Ruby was even more confused, "Then why do you say your name like you're not around."

No one had really asked him about that before, "Don't question it. Now you tell Nikolai your name."

Ruby extend her hand, "Ruby Rose, Hunter in training."

Nikolai shook Ruby's hand, "I understand that hunters fight the Grim creatures. Aren't you a little young to fight scary creatures."

Ruby pouted, "I'm not scared of Grim. My turn, what kind of ammunition does your gun use?"

Nikolai pulled out a shotgun shell out his pocket, "12 Gauge with incendiary rounds. Lights up hell pigs like capitalists Christmas tree."

Ruby was examining the rounds trying to figure out where they came from, they certainly didn't have any recognizable prints on them but the craziest thing was that she couldn't see where the dust went. Still it sounded really cool. "Got anything else?"

Normally Nikolai would tell her to go away after this point but this was better than sitting around doing nothing. So Ruby and Nikolai talked about weapons, Ruby's job as a huntress, and why Ruby should never drink Nikolai's special juice. Nikolai still thought Ruby acted like a monkey.

Dempsey on the other hand was in deep thought. Why did this "Glynda" woman look like his wife? He knew for a fact she was probably dead, she was sick before he left for the second world war. He left his daughter with his sister but why was she here? Is that what happens when you died? You came to this place? Fighting demons or something? He pulled out a cigarette and looked in his pocket for his lighter. While looking for his lighter his cigarette suddenly light up.

The smaller blond came out around the corner, "Need a light?" She had a small flame on her finger and was pointing it at Dempsey cigarette.

Dempsey scoffed, "Thanks." Sure most people would freak out that her finger was on fire but Dempsey had seen enough crazy shit to fill several lifetimes.

Yang was a little pissed usually her "vibrant" personality could get anyone to talk but he was actively avoiding her. "What's your problem?"

Dempsey did make eye contact, "Nothing, now get out of here." He tired to walk away but the girl put her hand in front of the door he was trying to walk out of.

Now Yang was really pissed, "I'm sorry but you don't need to such a asshole!"

Dempsey tried to get under her arm but he was a embarrassed. Sure he was adult in his mind but she was just wearing, something else. How the hell did anyone hold a conversation with her without looking down at her large, colorful, boots. He wasn't afraid to hit on anyone but she was just too, too, much. Dempsey had never seen someone dress so outlandish. "Can you just move already?"

Yang wasn't going to take another minute of this asshole, "Can't you just tell me what your problem is."

Dempsey looked up, "It's you!"

Yang acted first and bought her fist up to Dempsey face, sending him flying across the room. He landed right next to Nikolai and Ruby. Nikolai took a swig of his Vodka and laughed. "Look at capitalist dog fall. You got beat up by little girl."

"Yeah, capitalist." Ruby chimed in. "Hey Nikolai, whats a capitalist?"

Dempsey felt like his nose was one fire, he touched his nose and realized it was broken. There was no way in hell this girl was getting away, no one fucked with a marine. He grabbed his nose and put it back into place. He wasn't a doctor but it would do for now. Then Dempsey dug into the bag next Nikolai and bought out his lucky knife. He gripped it tightly and charged towards the one who had punched him.

He tried to cut her leg but the girl sidestepped him and delivered a blow to his stomach. Dempsey didn't flinch though, instead he grabbed the girl's fist and swung her into the one of the lockers. He charged towards her but she acted faster and uppercutted him. He was stunned for a few moments and the girl took the opportunity to land several blows that had him on the ground. As she went for the finishing move Dempsey threw his knife at her face cutting her cheek, Dempsey then delivered a swift kick to her stomach and then followed up with a combo of blows. This girl was tough but she lacked experience, Dempsey then dropped kicked the girl into a bench. The girl was steaming mad now! She was about a launch a ball of fire at Dempsey's face but a hand caught her shoulder.

Yang turned around to see that Blake was gripping her shoulder, she looked at Yang with cold eyes. "Not now."

Yang was still pissed, she wiped the blood from her check. "Whatever." Yang walked toward the bathroom to clean her cut.

Dempsey wiped some of the blood off his nose. He was pissed, here he was picking fights with people he didn't even know. He had promised himself he would only kick the ass of people who deserved it. He would have to apologize at some point.

Edward was trying to take notes but he couldn't concentrate. On one end the American was picking a fight and on the other the girl with white hair was giving him a glare that would even kill a hellhound. He put down the journal that Glynda had given to him and walked up to the American.

Pulled of his glove and smacked Tank on the back of the head, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dempsey rubbed the back of his head, "Whatever Doc, I'll say I am sorry to her latter."

Richtofen sighed, he hated the Americans guts but he was like a dog. He would be loyal to the end. He quickly returned to his desk and counted to take notes before the girl in whites glare got too much even for him. "Is there something I can help you with friulane?"

Weiss could think of a millions problems but she wanted the answer to one she had just recently thought of. "He called you "doc", are you the medic?"

Richtofen actually paused before answering, she he could patch up wounds but he was better at he was better at making wound. Still he would answer honestly, "I am a doctor, but I peruse more than the medical field. I must ask though because you seem so interested in me that I should know your name."

Weiss scoffed, "My name is Wiess Schnee." Now all she need to do was wait. The moment people heard the Schnee name they begged for forgiveness. He would change his attitude quick.

Richtofen on the other hand had was more confused that someone had named their child "White". Still the way she had emphasized her last name he had a feeling that the Schnee name was important. This was cause for further investigation, "Good to meet you my name is Dr. Edward Richtofen."

Weiss eyed Richtofen, "Are you a child or something, inventing titles you don't have to feel important."

Ricthofen was a little pissed, he had to admit it took a lot from him to lose his cool but this girl was driving him crazy. "I do not have time to talk to a child about this. I have better things to do. Now if you'll excuse me "White" I need to investigate this thing called dust." With that he got up and washed his hands clean of the conversation.

Weiss was about to beat him senseless for disrespecting her but she had a better plan. She would wait and watch, gathering information about Edawrd. Then when she had enough information she would find a chink in his armor. She would exploit it and crush Edward. He was going to fall and Weiss was going to be the master planner.

On the other hand Takeo and Blake continued to stare at each other. They had not exchanged a word this entire time. That was until Blake spoke first.

She cleared her throat not dropping contact. "What's your name?"

Takeo returned the stare, "I am Takeo Masaki."

Blake continued to stare him down, trying to look intimidating as possible. "What are you doing here?"

Takeo was not about to be bullied by a little girl. "That is not your concern."

Just like that, as soon as the conversation had started it was over. Blake knew she had seen this man before but she couldn't remember where. He was hiding secrets and she was going to find them.

Overall the mood inside the locker room was ice. Everything was tense, except for the conversation Ruby and Nikolai were engaging in. Somehow they had completely ignored the atmosphere and continued to laugh and exchange stories. Things went on like this for a hour until Glynda walked in.

Glynda walked directly to Richtofen, "If you wouldn't mind following me I would like to introduce you to the headmaster of this school."

Richtofen closed his notebook, "Good, I was getting a little cold anyways." He made a hand gesture to his comrades, "Were moving out."

Dempsey and Takeo quickly followed the doctor out but Nikolai stayed behind for a few moments to pack up all the weapons he had pulled out.

Ruby helped Nikolai pack up his weapons and before he left Ruby asked him a question. "Can we hang out again sometime?"

Nikolai smiled, he was happy he had made a new friend. "Anytime monkey." Nikolai quickly ran out of the room trying to catch up to his comrades.

Dempsey looked over to the Russian, "The hell was that?"

Nikolai took out a bottle of Vodka, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>The next few hours were a blur, as the zombie crew meet Ozpin they explained their situation to him. They were surprised that not only were they not on earth they were also surprised to hear that Ozpin had no idea how they had gotten here. Richtofen had thought that Nikolai's Vodka may have been the cause to it but the teleporter had never taken them to a different, whatever this place was. So the zombie crew exchanged their history for the history of Remnant. At the end of the stories it was decided that the zombie crew could live at Beacon until they found a way home. However they would need to attend class like normal students as not to attract attention to themselves. It was also decided they would take the initiation test to make sure they could keep up with the other students. So the zombie crew started their next adventure, one that may end with love, laughs, and a death or two.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dempsey's Day Off.**

**A/N:** _I thought it would be kind of cool to do a little mini-saga for the next three chapters. So for the next three chapters you will see what the zombies killers do the day before their initiation. Each chapter will be written in one of the zombie killers POV. That's all I really got so I hope you enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you think. If you want. Also big shout out to my friend who was willing to go over my writing and edit it. So thanks him for all the grammatical edits. Thanks buddy._

Dempsey laid inside the crater slowly bleeding out. His eyes half open as his mind raced. He had forgotten how he had got in the crater. Then it all came back to him. He urged his muscles to work but they refused his commands, content to lay down in the crater. He was bruised, beaten and if he didn't think of something quick he was going to die. As he struggled to find something in the crater that would help him he heard the footsteps closing in on him. The footsteps were soft and as they came closer Dempsey closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end.

* * *

><p><em>(Several Hours Earlier)<em>

Dempsey laid in his bed and looked at the ceiling. As part of the Beacon population they had been given a dorm. Granted it was a bit bigger than the normal sized one, the four beds still sat in each corner leaving little room in the middle. In the top right of the room, Takeo was sleeping. Or so Tank thought, he didn't really know if Takeo slept. He had never him sleep once and he assumed he got in quick naps when no one was looking. Nikolai on the other hand, was snoring like a bear. Twice already they had several students come to their room and complain about the noise. They quickly quieted their complaints when Richtofen told them what would happen if they woke Nikolai up. Richtofen was muttering in his sleep about dogs and the voices. He wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but it didn't matter. He was more concerned with the people he had met. Sure he had been a asshole but how could the rest of his crew not freak out. Was he the only one paying attention!? Also, why did Glynda look like his wife? Is he is wife? If she was, why didn't she say anything? Also they aren't on Earth so it is possible that the teleporter killed him and brought him hear? This sucked. He needed sleep he would worry about it tomorrow. And the day after that they had initiation, whatever that was.

_(That Morning)_

Dempsey was trying to sleep when he felt something wet, when he opened his eyes he saw Nikolai was standing over him with a bottle of water pouring it on his face.

"Wake up capitalist dog!" Nikolai said as he continued to pour the water onto Dempsey face.

Dempsey glared at Nikolai, "If you don't stop pouring water on me I swear to everything that is holy I will cut off your balls."

Nikolai completely ignored this and continued to pour the water on his face. As the last drops counted to fall on Dempsey face Nikolai carefully made sure that every drop made it on his face. As the last drop made contact with Dempsey's face Nikolai quickly threw the bottle in the trash and began to laugh. Dempsey lept up and swung at Nikolai.

Dempsey kicked Nikolai in the stomach, "I told you Nikolai! BALLS!"

As Dempsey went for the nut punch, Richtofen yawned and woke from his slumber. Upon waking he saw Dempsey go for Nikolai balls. He got up from his bed and put his hand on Dempsey neck causing him to pass out.

Nikolai laughed, "Ha, look what happens when you mess with the red menace."

Richtofen sighed, "You sleep too."

Placing his hand on Nikolai's neck. As the two warriors passed out, Takeo walked out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day. He looked at the two passed out on the floor and then to Richtofen. Who was wearing bright pink pajamas.

"Care to explain?" Takeo said as he poked Nikolai with the end of his katana.

Richtofen sighed again, "They got too rowdy."

Takeo pointed to Richtofen pajamas, "I meant those."

* * *

><p>After waking up Dempsey found a note on the bathroom door. It read "<em>Richtofen went to lab to prep weapons for initiation for tomorrow. Nikolai and Takeo left to get Vodka supply for Nikolai.<em>"

Dempsey ripped the note off the door and showered for the day. After that he got dressed putting on his leather jacket. It was clean and pressed and he was wondering who had done that for him. He put this combat jeans and boots on and grabbed the scroll.

According to Ozpin, it worked like a phone but allowed you to all sorts of things. He wasn't sure how it worked and began to fiddle around with it. After playing around with it for an hour and downloading several viruses, Dempsey finally figured out how to look at a map of Beacon and plotted a route from his dorm to the cafeteria. During his adventures with the scroll he had seen several more fashion statements that the people of this world wore. After having a panic attack Dempsey finally adjusted and when he walked out the door and saw several girls dressed in their uniforms he didn't have a small heart attack. On his way to get breakfast he got several odd stares and comments.

"Who is that?" One girl had noted.

"Never seen his face before." A boy had said.

"Does he go here?" Another girl had said.

"He looks a little old to go here." Another boy noted.

"You think he's single?" A girl said admiring Dempsey chiseled features.

Dempsey continued to walk towards the cafeteria ignoring the comments until he happened upon a familiar scene. Several taller boys surrounded a girl, taunting her. The most interesting though was that the girl seems to have two rabbit ears sticking out from her head. He remembered Ozpin telling them about the faunus. They were another species living on Remnant. There most prominent feature were was animal traits. He also remembered how they were persecuted for their looks and that a group known as the White Fang were fighting for their rights through violent means. He sighed, he wanted to help this poor girl but he knew he couldn't. He had promised Ozpin he would keep a low profile until the initiation and not hurt any of the students. Walking past the cries from the girl, Dempsey walked into the cafeteria and marveled at the food that lay before him. There were pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, milk, bacon, and all kinds of breakfast foods he didn't recognize. He kinda forgot what real food looked like after living off rations for so long. He loaded his plate with one of everything and made his way to a table on the far side of the cafeteria by himself. No one dared to make communications with him as they thought if they eyed him the wrong way he would break their arm. On the other hand some of the girls had begun to fantasize what what was under the jacket. So Dempsey ate in peace until Cardin Winchester waltzed up to Dempsey with a smug grin on his face.

He looked Dempsey up and down, "Cafeteria food is for students only."

Dempsey didn't acknowledge the boy and continued to eat.

Cardin got in Dempsey's face, "Well then mister tough guy I guess then you go here than."

Dempsey looked up from his meal and stared the boy in the eye, "Fuck off."

Cardin backed up and extended his hand, "I just wanted to meet you that's all, what's your name?"

Dempsey ignored the hand, "What part of fuck off did you not get? Was it fuck? Or off?"

Cardin gritted his teeth, "Hey buddy, you better wise up. You're talking to Cardin Winchester."

Dempsey devoured a pancake, "Big fucking deal."

Cardin was about to punch the new guy in the face but smiled instead, "Well I guess you haven't hear. If you want to eat in the cafeteria you have to pay a tax."

Dempsey stopped eating, "Or what?"

Cardin leaned in, "Or me and my boys throw your ass out with the other trash."

Cardin quickly moved his hand under Dempsey's plate and flipped it over spilling his food everywhere. Cardin let out a laugh and high fived his stooges, but before he could celebrate his victory he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Dempsey got up from his seat and delivered a quick punch to Cardin causing him to go limp and fall on Dempsey. Not flinching, Dempsey caught his body and swung the massive boy at the stooges burring them under the weight of their unconscious leader.

Putting his foot on the massive boy and adding more weight to the pile he glared at the three boys. "I don't give a fuck about your tax and I'm pretty sure no one else does either. So here's what we're going to do, you're going to give back all the money that you stole and if I ever hear that you do any shit like this again I will cut your balls off. Understand?"

The three boys quickly nodded.

Dempsey ended his speech, "Good, also If I hear you continue to bother that little Faunus girl I will personally mount your heads on my wall! Got it!" Dempsey finished his speech and flashed the knife he had hidden in his coat pocket.

The three boys quickly nodded with the one in the middle speaking up, "We promise we won't bother anyone else again sir!"

Dempsey put the knife back in his pocket, "Good, now get the hell out of here."

As if were a magic word, the three boys lifted their leader and ran him out the room leaving up a trail of dust. While Dempsey went to pick up the food that been dropped, everyone else was trying to close jaws. Not only had this mysterious guy beat up the school bully, he did it in one punch! Most of the guys were impressed while the girls were fawning over him like candy. As he continued to pick up the mess on the floor he head footsteps approach him and he quickly got up and bought his knife to the throat of the approaching person. Unfortunately he realized he was holding a knife to the girl that was being bullied by Cardin a few minutes ago.

Dempsey quickly pulled back his knife, "Sorry about that."

The girl practically pissed her self and softly spoke through the terror, "It's okay."

Dempsey continued to pick up food off the ground, "Their something I can help you with?"

The girl looked down at her feet and stammered, "I just wanted to thank you for doing that, not many people are willing to stand up to Cardin."

Dempsey picked up a piece of fruit and ate it whole, "Well sometimes it takes a badass to show assholes what they're really up against."

The girl looked at the boy, "I'm sorry but I was wonder if there was anything I can do for helping me out."

Dempsey shrugged, "Nah, I'm good. If I think of something I'll let you know though… I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

Velvet looked down back her feet, "My name is Velvet."

Dempsey threw the last piece of food into the trash, "Well Velvet if that asshole ever bothers you just let me know."

Velvet looked up at Dempsey, "I will, thank you." She walked up to Dempsey and gave him a hug, turning her face bright red and causing her to run away.

Dempsey sighed, "Girls."

Before he could do anything else he felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned around to see the blond girl from yesterday behind him.

She smiled, "Hows it going, hero?"

Dempsey was meaning to find out who she was but wasn't sure where to find her. Looks like luck was on his side.

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders, "Comes with the job."

Dempsey turned around to face the girl, "I just want to say something."

The girl put her hand up before Dempsey could finish, "No, I need to say something. I'm sorry for yesterday it was really childish for what I did. I shouldn't have over reacted."

Dempsey folded his arms, "No, it was my fault I was confused and I was taking it out on you. I was the childish one. I'm sorry."

The girl extended her hand, "Then lets do this right, my name is Yang Xiao Long."

Dempsey returned the favor and shook Yang's hand. "Name's Tank Dempsey. Yang Xiao Long isn't really a common name got a shorter name?"

Yang laughed a little bit, "The name Tank Dempsey isn't really all that common either. You can call me Yang, there something I can call you, Tank?"

Dempsey rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah no one really calls me Tank. You can call me Dempsey it's a lot easier."

Yang smiled, "Sure is a lot easier to say without laughing. Anyways I'm sorry for yesterday, I got out of control and really hurt you."

Dempsey scoffed, "Hurt me? I had you on the ropes."

Yang smirked, "Are you kidding me? One more round and you would be out cold."

Dempsey smirked, "Oh yeah, want to put your money where your mouth is?"

Yang pulled a piece of paper and wrote down some instruction. "I sure can, meet me here at this time. You and me, no weapons no aura. Just pure fighting."

Dempsey looked over the paper, "You got it girly, I'll be there."

Yang began to walk away but stopped before she walked out. "Just don't cry when you lose, hero."

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set Dempsey sat, on a bench in the middle of the school training field. The field was large and had patches of dirt and grass littering it. Clearly the students got physical when fighting and had torn up the field. After sitting for a half hour after the initial match time Yang finally showed up dragging Ruby behind her.<p>

Ruby lit up when she saw Dempsey, "Oh hey, it's the capitalist!"

Dempsey sighed, "Do you even know what that means?"

Ruby looked down, "No."

Dempsey removed his jacket to reveal a light green shirt. "Regardless, are your ready Yang?"

Yang walked into the middle of the field and brought her fists up, "I was born ready."

Both combatants were now standing in the middle of the field in a fighting position. Ruby magically produced a red flag and held it up. "When I drop this flag you beat each other up. _Go Yang though!_" When she ended her sentence she drop the red flag and it slowly descended to the ground. As the flag touched the ground Yang charged towards Dempsey.

Yang quickly brought her fist up to Dempsey's stomach and delivered a strong blow. Dempsey gripped his stomach, Yang then followed up with a strong elbow sending him sliding across the field. Yang charged towards him with the intent of landing a blow while he was still down Dempsey quickly bounced back and side stepped the charging Yang. He took the opportunity to kick Yang's leg causing her to fall over, Dempsey then uppercutted Yang sending her into the air. He followed this up by grabbing Yang's head and brought it to his knee sending her flying across the field.

Yang was slow to get up but when she got back up she saw Dempsey fist flying towards her face. He quickly dodged it and bought a blow to Dempsey side. She followed that up by bring her other fist to Dempsey's face. She then landed a fury of blows to quickly for Dempsey to block or dodge. She landed blow after blown then charged her fist up and landed a blow on the back his head ending his face straight into the ground. As Dempsey tried to get back up he saw Yang jump up and drop kick Dempsey and sending him sliding.

As he was sent sliding he dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. As he got back up he brought his fists up to a defensive position. Yang took this opportunity to charge towards Dempsey hoping to finish the fight. Unfortunately for Yang, Dempsey dodged every blow dancing around her. As she tried to land a blow on Dempsey she began to tire and Dempsey took the opportunity to land a blow under her chin. The blow rattled Yang and Dempsey quickly brought his foot to Yang's stomach causing her to keel over. As she laid down on the ground Dempsey grabbed her by the foot and and swung Yang in a circular motion. He let go sending her flying and crashing straight into the ground.

Yang laid down on the ground until she was able to prop herself back up. She was bleeding and bruised, she wasn't going to last much longer. On the other hand, Dempsey was bruised and bleeding but wasn't slowing down. Yang saw Dempsey charge towards her and land blow after blow. She wasn't going to last much longer so she decided she finish this fight with one last blow.

She grabbed Dempsey by the arm and used all her strength to send him flying into the air. She then jumped as high as she could to match Dempsey. Unable to block or dodge, Yang brought her fist down and landed a large blow against Dempsey. The force of the blow sent him flying back towards the field and createing a rather large crater as he landed. Yang fell back down ready to finish the fight.

Dempsey laid inside the crater slowly bleeding out. His eyes half open as his mind raced. He had forgotten how he had got in the crater. Then it all came back to him. He urged his muscles to work but they refused his commands, content to lay down in the crater. He was bruised, beaten and if he didn't think of something quick he was going to die. As he struggled to find something in the crater that would help him he heard the footsteps closing in on him. The footsteps were soft and as they came closer Dempsey closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. His eyes then shot open as he wasn't ready to die! He looked up to the top of the crater to see Yang looking over. We bought his body up and ready himself for the next blow. However something he didn't expect happened next. Instead of finishing him off Yang fell over and her body rolled into the crater next to Dempsey. Realizing that this fight was over his muscle gave up and dropped him next to Yang. Now both combatants were exhausted and facing each other inside the crater.

Dempsey coughed trying to smile, "I think I win."

Yang breathed heavily and talked in between the breaths, "I'm… not… so… sure… I'm… pretty… sure… I… had… you."

Dempsey laughed causing him to flinch in pain, "How about we call it a tie?"

Yang smiled, "Sure."

Ruby looked inside the crater and pulled out her scroll, she loaded up the camera and took a picture. "This one is going into the album."

* * *

><p>After the fight Dempsey and Yang had to spend the night in the infirmary due to the injuries they had caused each other. With nothing, better to do the two warriors swapped war stories for the rest of the night.<p>

Dempsey looked towards Yang, "I swear, the explosion went off we were all sure he was dead and then he comes out of the flames and we ask him, "How the hell did you survive the explosion?"

Yang looked at Dempsey, "So what did he say?"

Dempsey smiled trying to put on his best Nikolai impersonation, "What explosion, I was just drinking Vodka."

Yang couldn't stop laughing, "That's hilarious! Man, you guys go on so many adventures, I kinda wish my team was more like yours."

Dempsey winced, sure it was funny to kill freak bags but one wrong step and you were dead. Of course he had left out the part about the zombies in all his stories but they still sounded badass. "Yeah, its alright."

Yang sighed, "I wish my team got along as well as you guys do. All we seem to do is bicker."

Dempsey laughed, "Trust me, the making of a good squad is on how much you bicker. In reality we all hate each other."

Yang smiled, "Still it would be cool to go on an adventure like you guys do. Got any more stories?"

Dempsey scratched his head, "Sure do, one time-"

Before Dempsey could finish his sentence his scroll went off. He reached over and saw a picture of Nikolai. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear, "What do you want?"

Dempsey could barely hear Nikolai as he spoke into the scroll, "Oh, comrade Dempsey. We have a problem."

Dempsey heard an explosion go off on the other end and bought the scroll closer to his face, "What kind of problem?"

Dempsey could hear Nikolai trying to speak through the static, "I believe that comrade Takeo is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it me, Datguy.**

**So first I want to apologize for not uploading faster, I have been really busy lately and I also hired my friends as a editor. (I pay him a dollar for each chapter he edits.) So we have been going back and editing old chapters. Also I completely rewrote my Grim Dawn story. Even though it it isn't as popular as this story I still really like it so I hope at least one person other than me enjoys it. So to have a little fun until I catch up we're going to have a little question and answer session. Here how its going to work you ask any person in my story a question and I will try to answer to the best of my or rather their abilities. So here what you do:**

**Leave a review in this chapter.**

**My Question: Can Nikolai beat Yang in a drinking contest?**

**To: Yang or Nikolai**

**Its as easy that. So feel free to leave as many questions as you want and I will answer as many as possible in the next chapter. So until I get some real sleep see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZombiesXRWBY Q/A**

_Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to to the first ever ZOMBIESXRWBY question and answer session where you the reader can ask any question and get some sort of response. I'm your host for the night Datguy and let us start with introducing our panel. First we have the always comical Nikolai Belinski. _

Nikolai simply responded by snoring on the table. Richtofen poked Nikolai in the gut and he immediately shot up, "Where am I? Did someone steal my vodka? I'll kill you!"

_Ahem, Moving on next we have the brilliant yet in psychopathic doctor Edward Richtofen._

Richtofen simply adjusted his gloves, "That's Dr. Edward Richtofen to you, unless you want to be next patient."

_No thank you. Next we have the honorbound samurai Takeo Masaki._

Takeo didn't look up to acknowledge the Datguy, "This whole thing is ridiculous."

_Moving on, we have the American badass Tank Dempsey._

Dempsey gave a smug grin, "You can swoon now ladies."

_If you say so. Next in the RWBY universe we have the Star and leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose._

Ruby jumped in her seat, "You hear that Yang? I'm the star."

_What ever makes you feel better. Next we have the Blonde Bombshell Yang Xiao Long._

Yang glared at Datguy, "My eyes are up here."

_What was that? I wasn't paying attention. Moving on next we have our resident Ice Queen Weiss Schnee._

Weiss crossed her arms, "When will people stop calling me that?"

_The moment it stops becoming funny, which it won't. Next we have the quiet and reserved Blake Belladonna. Did I get that right. I hope so._

Blake didn't even acknowledge Datguy and continued to read her book.

_Well some people are more vocal than others. Next we have ladies man and comic relief Jaune Arc. Trust me only one of those things is true._

Jaune did some math with his finger, "I'm pretty sure he means ladies man."

_I sure do buddy. Next we have the Scarlet spartan Pyrrha Nikos._

Pyrrha gave a small wave, "Hello everybody."

_Next we have… where did Nora go?_

Nora then popped up behind Datguy, "Hey are you god?"

Datguy lifted his finger up and Nora went flying back to her chair.

_Lets try not to get out of our chairs okay? Good, now lets move on. Next we have… I actually don't have anything for you, sorry Ren._

Ren just took a sip of water and shrugged his shoulders.

_Now we have the adults of RWBY starting with the legendary Huntress Glynda Goodwitch._

Glynda sighed, "This is going to be a disaster."

_Next we have the headmaster of Beacon coffee addict Ozpin._

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "I don't have a problem."

_Sure you don't. And their will be plenty of guests latter on in the show. For now lets move on to our first question._

Nikolai groaned, "Is this a test? Nikolai hates tests."

_No Nikolai, I told you before we started. Some nice people on the internet are going to ask some questions and you're going to answer them._

Nikolai crossed his arms, "I'm not going to answer the question of some deviants."

Yang also crossed her arms, "Yeah I've seen some of the art on the internet. All I have to say is some of them need to get checked in. Also this perv won't stop staring at my chest."

_I missed that entire conversation. Anyways moving on we have our first question from ArchAngel117 and that person question is "Will Ruby learn what the hell a capitalist (Sorry for bad spelling.) is? If she does, who explains it to her?"_

Ruby scratched her head, "Yeah I was kinda wondering what a Capitalist was."

Nikolai took a swig from his Vodka bottle and pointed to Dempsey, "It is what this filthy capitalist is."

Dempsey pulled out his knife, "Why don't you say that to my face you commie piece of trash."

_Hey, no fighting! Still I think It's best if we have someone who understand this complex topic to Ruby. Richtofen would you be so kind?_

Richtofen cracked a small smile, "I thought you would never ask."

Richtofen then pulled out a whiteboard, "You see where we come from their are two major different economies. Both hate each others guts and their is heavy debate to see which is right."

Richtofen then pulled out a marker and drew Dempsey with buck teeth and stink lines and a large sign that pointed to him and read, I am a smelly and stupid American. "You see the idiot American lives in a country where they practice Capitalism." He then drew a graph that trended upwards. "You see everyone has an equal opportunity to receive a job and the more skill the job requires the more someone is payed. I this form of economy people are incentivised to work hard to get money. The problem is that sometimes you have a large gap between the wealthy citizens and the poor citizens and it becomes harder for the citizens to move up the economic ladder. Also many people point out how this is not fair to everyone. "

Richtofen then erased the drawing and replaced it with a picture of Nikolai passed out with bottles of Vodka next to him. "Now we have communism, though it is a form of government it heavily influences the as such that you can't not have a true communist government if the economy is not also communist." Edward then drew an even graph. "In communism no matter what kind of job you have you received the same pay as everyone else, this way no one is left out. However because everyone is payed the same many people argue that this is no incentive to work hard and therefore jobs are not completed to the fullest."

Richtofen then erased the board and put it back wherever he was holding it "I gave you the abridged version but that about covers it. These two types of economies just can exist together and hate each other."

Yang tapped Ruby on the head, "Did you get that?"

Ruby violently awoke from her dream about flying cookie, "What was that?"

Richtofen sighed, "Kids these days."

_Basically what he is saying is that they hate each other and are calling out each other flaws._

Ruby thought it about if for a moment, "So what does that make me?"

Weiss groaned, "Weren't you listening dunce! Were a capitalist society too. That makes you a capitalist."

Ruby yelped, "Am I going to die?"

_We don't have time for this, moving on I'm going to use this as a great transition to the next question. Multiple people asked this so you know who you are. The question is "How will the RWBY cast react to the horrors from WWII."_

Blake put her book down, "People want to know how were going to react to a war?"

_Basically, now please point your eyeballs to the screen for the next half hour we're going to go over some of humanity's worst deeds. For some reason._

* * *

><p><em>And that's about it. Any other questions from the RWBY cast? <em>

While the zombie crew was unfazed the RWBY cast had gone into shock. Ruby was hiding in her hood, Yang hadn't blinked or moved in the last half hour, Weiss was trying not to cry but was tears were streaming down her face, Blake was trying to hide behind her book but couldn't hold it still as she continued to shake violently. Jaune was sobbing into Pyrrha while Pyrrha was trying her best rub the horrors from her eyes, Nora was silent and curled up in a ball, Ren was stroking his hair and trying his best to not to vomit. Ozpin had dropped his coffee mug on the floor in the beginning and hadn't bothered to pick it up as he was frozen. Glynda was vomiting into the nearest trashcan.

_Are you happy? You scared these people._

Nikolai simply shrugged his shoulders and took a swig from his Vodka, "It's not my fault."

_So no questions?_

Ruby put her hand up, "I have a question."

_This is not going to be good._

Ruby removed her hood to reveal red and puffy eyes, "Why?"

_I had a feeling that would be the question. Anyone want to tackle it?_

Takeo cleared his throat, "Man is irrational and stupid. We cause destruction where ever we go and destroy what we don't understand. What you saw was the worst we could accomplished. But for every horror you witnessed their is also another tale of human survival that shows the best we can accomplish. Though nothing I can do will change what happened and I will continue to live knowing that someday I will be able to find peace within myself."

_Wow… that was….I'm not sure what to say._

Nikolai gave the room a large beach, "Besides we always have Vodka!"

_And the moment is ruined. Are we all okay, can we move on?_

Yang finally blinked, "I'm not sure how I'm going to live myself."

_Good enough. Now, next question. One Guest ask, "Did the yellow eyes in chapter 2 belong to a zombie." Though I am not giving an answer to that we have a special guest. I'm pretty sure the zombie crew will recognize him. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kevin the zombie._

Kevin then shambled unto the stage, "Brainssss."

Nikolai jumped from his chair and ran towards Kevin and pulled out his Hades, "Die!"

He fried his Hades into Kevin's head. He reloaded and fired again, then again, then again. Until a full five minutes passed before Nikolai stopped firing.

_Did you get it?_

Nikolai looked at what was left of Kevin, "I'm pretty sure, if you want I could make sure."

_No, its okay. Is everyone okay?_

Weiss basically screamed, "What the hell was that?!"

_That my dear ice queen was a zombie. It was a zombie about five minutes ago, now not so much. Moving on the next question comes from a guest and that person asks Glynda and Ozpin, "Which of the four new arrivals will be the most troublesome to teach? The Insane German, Drunk Russian, HonorBound Japanese, or Tank of a American?"_

Glynda sighed, "From that display alone I would say Nikolai but I have seen what that crazy one does. So I believe that one would be the most difficult to teach."

Richtofen shrugged his shoulders, "She's right. I am crazy."

Ozpin somehow found a new mug and took a sip from it, "Normally I would say Richtofen as well but Takeo worries me the most. I can't get a read on him and a unknown student is the most dangerous."

_Good enough, now our next question comes from Wernher von Braun and that person asks our zombie crew, "Are you going to explain to characters from RWBY your governments (both good and bad side/history)?"_

Dempsey looked to his comrades, "I didn't even really think of doing that, does anyone want the honor?"

Richtofen brought up his magical whiteboard, "Can I have the honors?"

_On second thought this might take a while so we'll just save it for later. Deal?_

Richtofen dropped his whiteboard and hung his head, "No one wants to learn."

_Moving on we have our next question that comes from Wernher von Braun and that person asks the good doctor, _"_How are you going to get a body of Faunus for your experiment? (if you want to do experiment with their body)."_

Richtofen gave a disturbing laugh, "Oh trust me, I have plan. People won't mind if a orphan or two goes missing."

_That's really messed up man._

Blake glared at Richtofen, "How could you say that! Faunus are people too."

Richtofen cleared his throat, "Biologically faunus and humans are different whether or not you believe that is good is a philosophical question. If you want I could kidnap some human orphans too but then who would be the monster?"

Ruby pointed to Richtofen, "You."

Richtofen bridged his nose, "That was a rhetorical question."

Nikolai scratched his head, "I thought you said it wasn't a philosophical question."

Richtofen smacked his forehead, "I am surrounded by idiots."

_Well you know what you signed up for the moment you agreed to show up. Next question we have comes to us from God of Madness and that person asks everyone, "What would happen if the zombies appeared in Remnant?"_

Kevin groaned, "Brains."

Nikolai jumped up out of his seat and began to beat Kevin with his empty vodka bottle. "What are you, fucking Rasputin? Die already!"

Jaune shuddered, "If this is normal and if zombies really did show up I don't think I would survive for very long."

Richtofen cracked wide grin, "If you want I could augment your strength like I have with the rest of my companies."

Dempsey spit, "Don't listen to that crazy doc. If you want to get buff you join the marines. They'll teach you to be a badass."

_Could someone answer the question._

Nora looked at her hammer and stroked it gently, "I know for a fact that these zombies would have a lot of broken legs."

Ren sighed, "I don't think that will work."

Dempsey relieved Nikolai of his duty and began to stab Kevin violently, "Trust me, they don't need legs to get around. All you'll get is a bunch of stumpy assholes."

Yang grinned, "I would set all those bastard on fire!"

Weiss continued to look on in horror as Kevin was torn to shreds, "Why would we fight them, just send some of the new atlas bots and that will solve the problem."

Takeo scoffed, "Soulless machines can't destroy the plague, only those with honor will be able to destroy this plague."

Blake looked up from her book, "I don't know Weiss. Maybe zombies could be the uniting for faunus and humans."

Pyrrha tried her best not to vomit, "I'm not so sure I could fight these things. The smell is way too much for me."

_Didn't think that would happen, regardless we have another question. Our next question comes to us from vm9Vandara and that person has several questions for the zombie crew, if zombies were in Remnant would you,_

_A) huddle up in a single small room with just your peace of guns Colt M1911 like you usually do._

_B) fuck Sam's rules and start killing zombies._

_Or_

_C) just throw Richtofen at them_

Dempsey cleaned his knife clean of Kevin, "I would say C and B so that's my answer. I would recommend another answer though. We simply get in a plane and bomb the hell out of the maggots."

Richtofen pulled out his magical white board and drew a picture of Dempsey getting eaten,, "I recommend C but just swap out me for the stupid American."

Takeo looked at the whiteboard, "I hate the little girl's rules so I would answer with B."

Nikolai produced another bottle of Vodka, "Is drinking a option, because that's my answer."

_Well we have a few more questions left so lets finish this up. Fr0stsh4dow asks Takeo and Blake_ "_Who will win in a sword fight?"_

Takeo gave a one of a kind smile, "Of course I would win there's no debate."

_What about-_

Takeo stood up, "End of discussion."

_Any comments Blake?_

Blake didn't look up from her book, "I think I rather not answer."

_Okay were almost done so lets answer the next question, this question comes from TheMetaReborn and that person asks, Roman and Cinder "Will you try to recruit Richtofen to your cause?"_

Glynda stood up, "You can't be serious."

_Well someone asked the question so please welcome our guests Roman Torchwick and Cinder Falls._

Roman walked unto the stage, "Well, well, if it isn't red and friends."

Cinder glared at Ozpin, "Ozpin."

Ozpin return the stare, "Cinder"

_So Roman and Cinder, what do you have to say._

Roman laughed, "Are you kidding me? You want me to recruit that kid?"

Cinder didn't break her gaze from Ozpin, "I don't care about him as long as he doesn't get in my way."

_That was not a good response. _

Roman looked towards Richtofen, "I'm supposed to sacred of that?"

_Not of that but the monster inside him._

Roman laughed, "I'm not sure I-"

Before Roman could finish his sentence Richtofen threw Dempsey knife into his throat, "DO NOT MOCK THE DOCTOR!"

_Ah crap, he's choking on his own blood. How about we all stay calm._

Cinder created a giant glyph but was blocked by Glynda. Yang then stood up and fired several shots towards Cinder. Cinder blocked the blow, "ADAM OUT HERE NOW!"

Adam jumped out of nowhere and slashed at Dempsey and give him a deep gash in his chest, "Pathetic."

More white fang members poured out from nowhere and a epic battle was about to be waged.

_STOP!_

Datguy raised his hand and everything froze.

_You can go back to murdering each other once you answer this last question. This one comes from Vulcan2312 and that person asks Takeo, "So what weapons does Takeo have, if he is still alive?"_

Takeo blinked, "What do you mean if I am still alive?"

_Well I'm not going to give out any answers to that but in terms of weapons I would say wait for the next chapter and in the next chapter Richtofen will be building the weapons. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is coming out soon! See you next time._


	9. Goodbye Monty

_So I'm not sure what to say. It's true, we lost a creator and that makes me sad. I wasn't always the biggest RWBY fan and neither was I a roosterteeth fan but it still is beyond unfortunate that we lost the man who gave life to something we all hold dear. So I ask you, just take a moment out of your day to remember Monty and all his hard work. He will be missed. However I will not stop here, I can not stop. He spent his entire life creating worlds and I refuse to wallow in sadness. So I say we continue to create and explore, we work even harder at anything in life. Create better stories and new ideas so that his dream doesn't die with him. We must be strong. So as I say goodbye I will continue to work hard in his name. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7: The Doctor and his Prey.**

**A/N:** _So, I am really sorry I am late on this. It's way overdue and I am sorry for that. I have been really busy with my other story and then with Zombie Hunters that I am just flustered. So I hope you enjoy._

Richtofen watched the mice run the maze once again. He grinned as he watched them run around trying to find out what was going on. None of them were as smart as he was. He was a God among men and he finally got his reward. The earth was his and his alone. He could do anything he wanted. So from his golden throne he watched the mice run the maze. He sent several of his pretty ones after one of the mice. The mouse ran around the maze until it trapped itself, the pretty ones surrounded the mouse and tore it to pieces. Richtofen maniacally laughed at his favorite part.

"You're sick." A voice said.

Richthofen turned around from his throne towards the source of the voice. He smiled as he saw Samantha Maxis chained up to a wall. He stood up from his throne and walked over to Smanahta, "You must have known this was going to happen. I always win."

Samantha responded by spitting in Richthofen's face.

Richtofen wiped the spit from his face and smiled, "You know, I forgot you were here for a while. I think it's time I put an end to our game."

Richtofen snapped his fingers and a ball of electricity appeared out of thin air. When the electricity disappeared all that remained was a large hell hound. Tears streaked down Samantha's face, "Fluffy?"

Richtofen walked to Fluffy and patted it on the head, "Fluffy? I like it. Fluffy would you do me the favor and kill her?"

The hellhound pounced on Samantha and tore her apart; pieces of her stuck on the wall and in its teeth. All that remained was a large red stain on the wall.

Richtofen walked back to his throne but before he sat down, the wall behind him exploded. Ruby walked into the room. She was wearing rags and missing a arm. In place she had placed Crescent Roses blade where her arms were. She scowled at Richthofen, "I'm going to kill you!"

Richthofen laughed, "You? You're just a little girl. Would you take care of this for me my loyal comrades?"

Richtofen snapped his fingers and several zombies came shambling into the light. Ruby brought her blade up ready to attack but stopped in her tracks when the zombies were revealed to be Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki.

Ruby teared up, "So that's what happened to you guys."

Ruby closed her eyes and rushed towards the zombies and killed them with one swift stroke. She opened her eyes, they were red and puffy. "I'm going to kill you for everything you did! You killed everyone, you gave no one any mercy!"

Richthofen picked up Takeo's head, "You see, your first mistake was thinking I was capable of mercy. I am not human. I am a God now as I always was, you are just a little mouse who is getting in my way. Just like your sister, she took out so many of my pretty ones before she died. She made a beautiful red stain on the wall. Just like your other friends, once we are finished here I think I will hunt them down as well."

Ruby rubbed her blade, "You're not going to do any of that. You may have taken my arm but I swear I will kill you."

Richtofen laughed and turned around to face Ruby, "Then do it child, strike me down. I am a God! You can not hurt me!"

Ruby ran towards Richtofen and landed her blade in his stomach. Richtofen's eyes went wide, "How did you hurt me?"

Ruby pulled the blade out and glared at Richtofen, "You don't know everything Richtofen."

Richtofen fell on the ground as his vision began to fade, he slowly crawled to the throne, "It was mine, all mine!"

And with that, Richtofen drew his last breath.

Or so he thought, Richthofen then shot up from his chair and looked around. He was in the Beacon lab not in his throne room. He sighed, his dream was getting good.

He smiled and looked down at his designs, after what he was told by some of the history books the world of Remnant had some amazing weaponry. Porter would probably have an orgasm if he saw some of the weapons in this world. First things first though, he needs element 115. According to his experiments, element 115 was highly effective on the Grim creatures. It burned through muscle tissue much faster than these Dust bullets.

He pushed off the table and wheeled towards another table. He looked into the microscope, looking at the small portion of element 115 Richtofen had brought with him. He looked up and open the book next to him, the book displayed the element structure of Dust. Both substances were very similar, however Dust wasn't as powerful. He could however create 115 here on Remnant if he had enough Dust.

He looked back into the book, it stated that Dust could be mined but the amount that Richtofen needed was too expensive for him to afford. Especially if he didn't have any cash. The only way he would be able to get some is to mine it himself, and by himself he meant tricking the american into mining for him. As much as it would bring him pleasure to watch the american break his back bringing him Dust the process would be too slow. He continued to read until something caught his eye, the largest miner of Dust was the Schnee company.

Richtofen smiled, he happened to know where a Schnee was and he knew for a fact she would have a large amount of Dust somewhere with her. Richtofen jumped from the chair and was about to leave but he heard a muffled shout. He turned around to see Cardian Winchester tied to a chair. Richtofen slapped his forehead, "I forgot, I am so sorry."

Cardian sighed in relief. Richtofen walked towards Cardin and tightened the cloth around his mouth. "Can't have you making too much noise. Now sit still like a good boy until I return."

Richthofen turned around and headed to the RWBY dorm.

* * *

><p>Richthofen was enjoying a nice meal when Dempsey walked in. He had made himself hidden to Dempsey, he wanted to eat his meal in peace. And he was until a large burly student walked into the cafeteria and made his way to Dempsey. After a small incident the large student was knocked out and Richtofen pounced. He knocked out his comrades and kidnapped Cardian. He dragged his body to the lab and tied him to a chair and shoved him into a locker. He was about to get to work when their was a knock on the lab door. Richthofen opened it up to see a tall red head. She tilted her head, "I'm sorry have we met?"<p>

Richthofen was stunned for a moment, he had never met someone so beautiful. Richthofen held out his hand, "My name is Edward Richtofen."

The redhead returned the handshake, "Richthofen? Is that foreign?"

Richtofen shrugged his shoulders, "You can call me Edward if that pleases you."

The redhead gave Richtofen a warm smile, "Nice to meet you Edward, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

Edward had heard that name before, apparently she was some sort of prodigy. "Nice to meet you Pyrrha, is there something I can help you with?"

Pyrrha walked into the lab and grabbed a book from the shelf, "No it's okay. Unless you know something about quantum mechanics."

If Richthofen wasn't already stunned he definitely was now, "You are studying quantum mechanics?"

Pyrrha waved her hands in the air, "No, I am just brushing up."

Richthofen felt his jaw drop to the floor. She was perfect, smart, beautiful, and from what he heard extremely strong. She would make and excellent addition to his army. While Richthofen was fantasizing about conquering the world he didn't see Pyrrha open the locker with Cardain in it. He dropped to the floor with a hard thud.

Richtofen looked to Pyrrha then to Cardain and then back to Pyrrha, "I can explain."

Pyrrha turned her back to Cardain and walked towards the door before stopping to face Richthofen, "Lets just keep this our little secret."

And with that she walked out. Richtofen stopped in his track for a few minutes before realizing where he was. He picked up Cardain and knocked him out and tied him up to a chair. He then made a small sign '_NO ENTRY! (THAT MEANS YOU DEMPSEY!)' _and hung it on the wall. He then went to work on his designs for weapons. As he finished the last design, he decided to take a nap as a reward and dreamed of taking over the world.

* * *

><p>Richthofen knocked several times on the door but got no response. After examining the door he discovered that this door would open with an electronic lock. In his opinion, that was the dumbest thing ever because if someone like him wanted to get in, it wouldn't be a problem. He could open any of the electronic doors in Beacon. Their defenses were weak and it wasn't his fault if he broke their code in 15 minutes. He open the door to see the room a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere, two of the beds weren't even made, and he was pretty sure he smelled something cooking. He eyed a large suitcase in the corner of the room, he made his way to it and saw a small note on it. The note read 'RUBY DO NOT TOUCH' and had a small stop sign on the bottom. Surprisingly, hacking into the Schnee security system was hard but eventually he found a way in. He always found a way in. Having the Schnee security codes could come in handy if he needed information he couldn't find in the library or needed to blackmail someone.<p>

He opened the case and there was enough dust to last anyone a lifetime. All kinds of dust: green, blue, red, yellow, and even a rainbow. There was also hardened crystal dust he quickly pocketed it keeping it for a side project. He closed the case and was about to leave with it when he heard a voice behind him, "Where are you going?"

Richthofen turned around to see the girl Takeo had exchanged words with, if he remembered correctly her name was Blake. He dropped the suitcase, "Well I was just going to take this dust."

Blake glared at Richthofen, "That's a very honest answer."

Richthofen shrugged his shoulder, "I am a very honest person." That was a lie.

Blake looked at the suitcase and then back to Richthofen, "What are you going to do with all the dust?"

Richthofen was feeling very honest today, "I need it to make some very special supplies for my comrades." That was true.

Blake considered her options, have him take the dust and owe her a favor or stop him. She needed all the help against the white fang and even though he seemed rather odd he could be a useful ally if he could not only hack into Beacon security but also Schnee security. "I'll let you take that Dust, but you owe me a favor."

Richthofen smiled, this girl was smart. Unlike most people she saw what was most beneficial to her. "What kind of favor will I need to fulfill?"

Blake didn't break her gaze from Richthofen, it felt like every time she looked in his eyes she needed to take a shower. On top of that he smelled funny, like he wasn't even human. He wasn't faunus though, or was he? "I need someone to do a little tech work. So you take the Dust and you owe me a favor, deal?"

Richthofen felt a little offended but shrugged it off, she didn't know his full potential yet. He could you this to his advantage. "Wunderbar, we're going to be such good friends." With that, Richthofen picked up the case and headed back to the lab. Deep down, Blake felt like she just made a deal with the devil.

Richthofen put all the Dust into his new machine that would convert the Dust into 115 bullets. This process would take the rest of the day so in the mean time he need to ran a little experiment. He walked over to Cardain and drew some blood. He then knocked him out and dumped his body outside. As in outside of the building, on the cold cement.

Richthofen pulled out one of his personal vials that contained the blood of Dempsey and brought it under the microscope. He put in another slide and compared it to Cardain's blood. He read that aura was as the book put it a manifestation of one's soul. However it was more than that, it was a special gene that allowed one to access this aura. Richthofen was rather surprised though, he had never seen such a complex gene. If he was to splice the gene and put into a normal human their body would slowly decay until they died of malnutrition. Luckily, comrades were no longer human, they were super soldiers and could sustain much more damage to their DNA structure. He theorized that Nikolia would probably adapt the fastest and most efficiently as his addiction to Vodka. Now came the fun part, he distilled the gene into several bottles, added a yellow dye and slapped a label on it. This new perk 'Indestructible' would automatically awaken the aura of anyone who drank it.

He put the bottles on the table and pushed the chair to the 3D printer. This marvelous device allowed him to print his designs without having to assemble them, it was truly ingenious. He plugged in the first design, the special made Battle axe for Nikolai. The axe was rather large but Richtofen knew Nikolai could handle it. The battle axe would also transform into a pump action shotgun, it was bright red and had the infamous hammer and sickle on the handle. He nicknamed it, "The Red Menace."

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING EDWARD?"_

Richthofen looked around the room and sighed, he had gone so long without the voices he had forgotten they existed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

'_YOU DON'T GET TO ASK THE QUESTIONS. WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME?"_

Richthofen paused, me? There was always multiple voices. "Where are the rest of you?"

'_THEY DID NOT SURVIVE THE JOURNEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ANOTHER DIMENSION. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FREE US.'_

That's where they were. Not another timeline or planet, but a whole other dimension. Interesting. Richthofen ignored the voice, it was useless now. He continued on with his designs in the 3D printer. As much as he despised the American he needed him for now, so he designed a simple weapon he could understand. It was a massive two handed blade that transformed into a assault rifle. It was yellow and black and he had nicknamed it "Flag Bearer."

'_WE HAD A DEAL. HONOR YOUR AGREEMENT EDWARD.'_

Richthofen brought out the next design, "You have no power here. I have no need for you. BEGONE!"

Next was Takeo's weapon. Richthofen new that Takeo would be hard to adapt to so he decided the best option was to allow Takeo to keep his weapon. He had designed a sheath that was decorated on Takeo home language. It was a dark blue and its best feature was that when Takeo would put his blade into the sheath then it would drench the weapon in a element dust allowing Takeo to wield different elements. He nicknamed it, "Oathkeeper."

Richthofen smiled at his new design. He designed two submachine guns that transformed into a staff. The staff had the ability to shoot different elements. The two submachine guns were light blue and the staff would turn into a golden hue with a large crystal in the middle that would transform colors depending on the element Richthofen wanted to use. He called the weapon "Under the Surface."

He put in the finale design in and watched as the 3D printer produced all the weapons. He assembled all the weapons and put them in a bag. He sighed and walked back to the dorm. When he returned he saw a note on the door, '_Meet us at the infirmary'_. Richthofen sighed he wonder what kind of trouble his idiots got into.

When Richtofen showed up at the infirmary he was several students surrounding a table. Richthofen made his way through the table and slapped his forehead when he saw what they were intrigued by. Apparently Nikolai had returned from his Vodka run and was calling Dempsey to a drinking contest.

Nikolai lifted the bottle up while the crowd cheered, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Richthofen slammed his hands on the table, "What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone stopped cheering even though Nikolai continued to drink. He finished his drink and slammed the bottle in the table oblivious to Richtofen, "What happened? Why is everyone stop cheering for Nikolai?"

Richthofen sighed, "What the hell is going here? Why are you in the infirmary?"

Nikolai looked around, "Well me and Takeo went on a vodka run and there was fighting, kissing, and an explosion or two. Takeo is sleeping on the bed over there."

Takeo lifted the pillow from his face, "I was trying to sleep."

Richthofen sighed, "Everyone leave."

One student raised his voice, "But-"

Richthofen slammed the table again, "LEAVE NOW!"

With that everyone quickly cleared out except for team RWBY and JNPR.

Richthofen glared at Weiss, "I thought I told you to leave."

Weiss crossed her arms, "We're here for Yang after your team mate put her in here."

Jaune stepped out behind Pyrrha, "Were just waiting for Nora to come back from the bathroom. She challenged Nikolia to a drinking contest. It didn't go well."

Richthofen was surrounded by idiots. "Fine, just tell me what happened."

Nikolai jumped out his chair, "You're going to love this story I promise."


End file.
